Hufflepuff dan Pocky
by Rheyna Rosevelt
Summary: Pilihan fatal Zacharias Smith, menanggapi tantangan konyol Cedric Diggory. Ya, tiga sub-mission berupa makan pocky dengan tiga orang berkriteria beda. Smith sendiri ingin makan pocky itu berdua dengan Emmeline Vance, tapi Cedric? Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa makan pocky itu berdua dengan si putri asrama Gryffindor? Oneshot. CedMione. Sedikit hints shonen-ai.


**A/N**: Anggap fic ini sebagai ucapan permintaan maaf saya karena banyak fanfic saya di fandom HarPot yang terbengkalai :'D. Oh ya, didedikasikan untuk para penggemar CedMione di luar sana. Yang nyari DraMione, sebentar, ya. Kita beri sedikit jam tayang buat Mas Diggory ^^.

Dan… mungkin banyak yang bertanya-tanya, nasibnya 'Gamekeepers' dkk gimana, tuh? Dengan berat hati, saya putuskan kalau mereka… masih lama #timpuk. Yaa… mau gimana lagi? File-file buat fandom satu ini banyak yang corrupt, entah kenapa. Jadi, ya… gitu deh. #apanya?

Makasih untuk beberapa pihak atas terselesainya oneshot ini! Mulai dari laptop saya #heeh, temen-temen saya, Ren Diggory sampai SharaTeuk, lalu Harold Afrialdy Luth, yang udah bersedia repot-repot nyariin saya sampai ke situs jejaring sosial sana hanya buat tahu secuil paragraf dari oneshot epic (baca: kacau) ini. Makasih semua~!

Dan yang terakhir, selamat membaca!

.

* * *

.:-0-:.

* * *

.

"Cedric! Mau main pocky, nggak?"

Sang seeker Hufflepuff terhuyung mundur saat Hannah Abbot memajukan wajahnya, seolah memaksa Cedric untuk menerima pocky cokelat yang telah ia gigit salah satu ujungnya.

"Maaf, aku sibuk. Mungkin lain waktu." dengan ramah ia tersenyum, lalu berjalan maju secepat mungkin. Nah, bagaimana ia bisa lolos dari Ruang Rekreasi asramanya sendiri dengan selamat kalau tiap murid yang melihatnya pasti menyempatkan diri mereka untuk menghampirinya dan menawarkan pocky dari mulut-ke-mulut padanya.

Dan pada setiap kesempatan, Cedric Diggory pasti menolak.

Tapi, yang benar saja. Hari ini sudah entah berapa puluh kali pernyataan menolak ia lontarkan. Moodnya yang biasanya adem ayem saja itu berubah menjadi panas saat Zacarias Smith mendatanginya, mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang dilontarkan Cedric padanya.

"Cedric, mau main-"

Tangan pucatnya bergerak menyambar sebatang stik yang telah digigit Zacarias Smith, mengangkatnya di depan hidungnya seolah pocky itu adalah tongkat sihir, dan mendesis berbahaya seraya berkata:

"Mau main tantangan pocky denganku, Smith?"

Rombongan anak berjubah kuning-hitam yang berkumpul memadati Ruang Rekreasi perlahan meredakan suaranya. Kepala dalam berbagai warna surai menoleh pada dua sosok yang -kebetulan-, berada di tengah ruangan. Tatapan mereka tajam, mulut beberapa anak menganga lebar. Tanpa berkedip, mereka menunggu gerakan salah seorang point-of-center di ruangan itu.

Mulanya Cedric gentar juga dilihat orang sebanyak itu, dan Zacharias pasti juga.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, riuh tepuk tangan, siulan-siulan, dan teriakan membahana di ruangan besar yang bersandingan dengan dapur kastil Hogwarts tersebut. Cedric dan Zacharias menoleh pada sekelilingnya, kebingungan akan sambutan yang penuh antusiasme, yang seharusnya tak mereka dapatkan.

"Wooh! Diggory! Smith!"

"Kyaa! Diggory keren~!"

"Smith! Terima tantangannya, Zacharias!"

Dengan diiringi jawdrop tak elit, Zacharias dan Cedric berpandang-pandangan.

"Apa maksudnya?" desis Zacharias.

"Kalau kau tanya aku, lalu aku tanya siapa?" balas Cedric ketus. Zacharias menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah!" serunya tiba-tiba, membuat Cedric sendiri tersentak, "Kuterima tantanganmu, Diggory!"

Suara tepukan tangan makin riuh. Suara teriakan para siswi yang meneriakkan nama mereka.

Dan Cedric tahu benar kalau tindakan spontannya kemarin adalah kesalahan yang amat sangat fatal.

.

.

**Hufflepuff dan Pocky **** Rheyna Rosevelt**

**Harry Potter ****© Joanne Kathleen Rowling**

**An Oneshot Fanfiction for Pocky Day 2012**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**AR (Cedric masih hidup) | Crackpair!Cedmione | slight shonen-ai | Typo | Not-accurated fact, based of HP fansite | Some OC(s) | Setting… 5****th**** year, maybe? :3**

**.**

**I need review. Not bashing. And no copycat, please.**

**.**

**.**

Trio Golden Gryffindor dan rekan-rekan sejawat asramanya tak mengetahui sama sekali alas an meja Hufflepuff tampak ramai dan sesak Sabtu pagi ini. Padahal meja yang terletak persis di samping meja bernuansa merah-kuning mereka itu biasanya sepi, dan paling kalem ketimbang meja Gryffindor. Kenapa sekarang suasananya jadi ramai luar biasa seperti ini?

Pelajaran Ramuan dan Herbologi seperti biasanya dilewatkan oleh para murid dengan penuh semangat (dan kebosanan). Siapa sih, yang tidak semangat menghadapi weekend?

"… dan aku ingin main Snap Ujung-Meletup sesampainya di Ruang Rekreasi nanti. Jangan lupa bilang pada Neville untuk mengambil Grind- OWCH!"

Hermione dan Harry menatap gerombolan siswi Hufflepuff berbagai tingkatan yang tadinya sedang berbicara dengan riuh, dan begitu mereka menatap Hermione dan Harry bergantian, dan BERAKHIR pada Ron, suara tawa dan obrolan mereka terhenti.

Mata cokelat Hermione menyipit. Siapa itu? Siapa yang dikelilingi para gadis itu? Kenapa ia tampak setengah hati sekali diajak bicara oleh mereka?

Dan kemudian, seraya menatap Ron yang masih dalam posisi jatuh terduduk di atas lantai batu Hogwarts, kesunyian menerpa.

Ron menatap mereka dengan heran. Hei, dia ini korban! Kenapa diacuhkan?

Namun dilain pihak, Hermione dan Harry justru melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar teriakan mendadak dari para siswi Hufflepuff. Untunglah, terror yang rutin mendatangi mereka tiap tahun berefek pada kemampuan refleks mereka dalam rangka melindungi panca indera…

"KYAAAA!"

Hermione dan Harry membuka sedikit mata mereka, berusaha melihat keadaan. Dan jawdrop pun tak terelakkan ketika sesosok seeker Hufflepuff didorong-dorong keluar dari kerumunan. Oh, dan apalagi itu ekspresi para siswi? Teriak-teriak nggak jelas, wajah yang senang bukan kepalang, namun ada yang sampai menangis segala.

Ada apa, sih?

Apa badai ekstrim kemarin mengakibatkan melencengnya pikiran para murid Hufflepuff? Ataukah kemarin ada zombie yang muncul dari balik tumpukan sampah organik dapur Hogwarts yang menyerang asrama beremblem musang itu? Atau, para peri-rumah Hogwarts memutuskan untuk balas dendam pada masing-masing asrama dengan cara memberi racun pada masakannya, dan kali ini giliran asrama Hufflepuff? Bisa jadi giliran asrama Gryffindor minggu depan!

Oke, itu ekstrim. Dan impossible. Tak mungkin terjadi.

Tapi kalau Cedric Diggory didorong-dorong dari balik kerumunan itu, biar absurd, namun benar terjadi.

Dan Diggory hanya menatap Ron. Nanar. Kosong. Sementara yang ditatap hanya melemparkan pandangan bingung setengah mati.

"Apa-apaan, sih?" tanya Ron dengan suara yang dikeraskan. Sialnya, para siswi itu masih saja berteriak-teriak.

"Ayo! Ayo, Cedric! Main pocky-nya~!"

"Tidaaak! Diggory! Mendingan jangaan! Kamu itu masih lurus, masih straight, Cedric! Jangan beralih haluaaaan!"

"DiggoryxWeasley? Miapah crack pair ini muncul?"

"Diggory, lanjut aja, lagi!"

"Pocky-nya! Ayo main! Kita udah nunggu sampai karata ini!"

"Nggaaak!"

Dan kalimat yang terakhir diucapkan oleh Harry Potter, seraya menarik tangan Hermione dan Ron, lalu berlari entah kemana. Menyeret Ron yang masih belum sempat bangkit dari lantai bata, dan menarik Hermione yang masih belum cakap menggerakkan kakinya.

Tujuan Harry hanya satu: Lari secepatnya.

Siang hari, waktu untuk makan siang. Suasana Aula Besar damai, tanpa adanya gangguan berarti selain acara lempar-lemparan pudding antara Draco dan Ron yang hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik, rekor perkelahian tersingkat yang pernah mereka lakukan.

Satu persatu, saat jam mulai menunjukkan pukul dua siang, para siswa bangkit meninggalkan Aula Besar. Hingga akhirnya seluruh murid di meja Hufflepuff menyingkir, diikuti meja Ravenclaw, lalu Gryffindor, dan terakhir Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy, Zabini Blaise, dan Theodore Nott adalah yang terakhir berada di Aula. Setelah menyambar masing-masing sepotong ayam panggang, mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan seraya tertawa-tawa mengingat kejadian lempar-puding siang tadi.

Baru saat Theodore membuk pintu Aula Besar, lalu keluar dari ruangan megah tersebut dengan Draco paling belakang, suara teriakan menyambut mereka.

Ketiga Slytherin ini menatap rombongan siswi Hufflepuff yang berdiri di samping pintu Aula Besar, menunjuk-nunjuk Draco Malfoy dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda.

Dan Cedric Diggory berdiri di depan mereka, menatap Draco dengan pandangan jijik, tak percaya, dan cemas.

"Hei," bisik Blaise, "Ada apa?"

"Mana aku tahu?" balas Draco. Theodore menatap mereka satu-persatu dengan bingung, tepat ketika Cedric maju selangkah dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Draco.

Si pemuda bermata silver mundur, setengah takut menatap Cedric. Dan para siswi Hufflepuff justru kini ber-fangirl-ing ria? Tuhan, kapan juga selebaran kalau akal sehat para murid Hufflepuff sedang terganggu tersebar?

Cedric merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebatang biskuit stick, lalu menyodorkannya pada Draco. Si Slytherin masih terlalu kaget, hingga tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"A-a-a-apa ini?" tanya Draco tergagap. Cedric memajukan bibirnya tak suka.

"Aku ini terpaksa, hei Slytherin bodoh. Hanya karena aku dengan fatalnya menyetujui tantangan mereka dengan makan Pocky, bukan berarti aku mau melakukannya denganmu!"

.

.

Draco, yang dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di kalangan penyihir sehingga ia berdarah murni, juga enggan bergaul selain dengan sesama Slytherin, tentu saja tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Cedric, sehingga ia hanya diam saja menanggapinya.

"Lalu?" Draco memutuskan untuk bicara sepatah.

Cedric mendengus. Tak menjawab.

Mendadak, Theodore Nott di belakangnya berteriak ngeri.

"Pocky game! Kau bilang apa tadi, Diggory?"

Cedric mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Nott. "Ya, pocky game. Kenapa?"

"Tuhan, Cedric Diggory! Aku bahkan tak mengira kalau kau sudah mengalami orientasi-"

"Kau bicara seolah aku menginginkannya, bodoh!" Wow, inilah salah satu kesempatan langka melihat Cedric Diggory berkata kasar, "Ini karena tantangan! Tantangan bodoh itu, dan… aaaaargh!"

Tangannya terangkat dalam usaha menjambaki rambut auburn-nya sendiri. Draco menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Pocky? Pocky apa?" tanya Draco heran.

Baik Theodore maupun Cedric menatapnya, mengabaikan jeritan-jeritan fangirling para gadis Hufflepuff yang masih saja belum mereda.

"Jadi," Theodore membuka percakapan absurd mereka, "Kau harus menggigit satu ujung biskuit stik itu, lalu ia," dengan enggan menunjuk Cedric, "menggigit satunya. Dan kalian harus makan terus satu stik itu, dan siapapun yang melepaskan gigitannya dari stik itu, ialah yang kalah."

.

.

Satu keheningan panjang, disusul dengan lenyapnya Draco Malfoy, yang berlari demi menyelamatkan diri.

Sofa kuning itu tampak sangat empuk ketika Cedric Diggory menjatuhkan bobot tubuhnya di atasnya. Ah, surga dunia, setelah berkeliling Hogwarts demi menyelesaikan tantangannya…

Baru beberapa detik memejamkan mata, sofa itu terasa ringan, pertanda seseorang baru saja duduk di sebelahnya. Cedric membuka mata, lalu menoleh, dan mendapati Zacharias Smith tampak lelah, hingga ia membantingkan tubuh di sebelahnya.

Cedric menyeringai melihat rekannya yang kelelahan, "Bagaimana harimu, Smith?"

Zacharias Smith merengut. "Sial. Benar. Sub-mission pertama, pocky game dengan orang pertama yang ditabrak kerumunan yang mengiringi hingga jatuh, kebetulan si Abbot itu menabrak Chang. Bagaimana aku bisa main pocky dengan gadis sesempurna itu? Aku langsung lari. Lalu sub-mission kedua, pocky dengan orang pertama yang keluar dari Aula Besar saat kita sampai. Buset, masa mau aku main pocky dengan Millicent Bulstrode? Mending aku main pocky dengan naga saja. Lalu yang terakhir," ekspresinya berubah senang saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut. "Pocky dengan orang yang pertama kali kau temukan bukunya yang jatuh. Aku menemukan buku Emmeline Vance di depan danau, dan luckily, ia mau kuajak makan pocky bersama."

Mendengar penuturan panjang Zacharias Smith di sampingnya, Cedric turut tersenyum. Setelah diteror Chang dan Bulstrode, akhirnya ia berhasil juga dengan Vance.

Tunggu, sub-mission ketiga?

Cedic tiba-tiba bangkit, membuat Zacharias nyaris terjungkal karena gerakannya yang mendadak.

"Bodoh! Aku hampir jatuh, tahu!" teriak Zacharias, yang sebenarnya tak diperlukan lagi karena Cedric sudah tahu situasi.

"Sub-mission ketiga!" Cedric memekik layaknya gadis-gadis yang siang tadi memutarinya, "Aku belum melakukannya!"

Secepat gerakannya bangkit, Cedric melesat meninggalkan ruangan, membuat Zacharias terheran-heran.

"Ah, untuk apa sih mengurusi orang lain?" dengan cuek, Zacharias meraih sekotak pocky dari meja terdekat dan memakan isinya hingga habis.

.:-0-:.

Malam itu, sosok Hermione Granger terlihat dari balik rak-rak yang berjejer rapi dalam ruangan perpustakaan yang gelap. Tangannya dengan terampil menyusuri jilid-jilid buku, beberapa kali terhenti pada buku yang dipilihnya secara acak, lantas menariknya dan meletakkannya di atas sebuah tumpukan buku yang telah ia buat di samping kirinya. Tangannya bergerak lagi menyusuri buku-buku yang berada di rak bagian atas, berhenti pada sebuah jilid putih kusam nan tebal bertuliskan '_Ramuan Mujarab dan Manfaatnya_', lalu menariknya dan meletakkannya pada tumpukan yang sama. Setelah menepuk-nepukkan tangannya sehingga berhamburlah debu-debu di telapak tangannya, Hermione membungkuk untuk meraih buku-buku tersebut dan berjalan menuju meja kelompok.

Dalam perpustakaan itu, seperempat ruangannya diisi oleh banyak meja lebar yang dapat dipakai oleh sepuluh orang sekaligus. Beruntung karena perpustakaan malam ini terlihat sangat sepi, Hermione bisa menempati meja favoritnya, yang terletak persis di sebelah meja berbingkai besar yang menghadap langsung ke arah danau. Seharusnya, malam ini, meja ini ditempati oleh dua orang lainnya selain dia seorang dalam rangka menyelesaikan rugas Ramuan tentang Wolfsbane. Buset, Hermione Granger. Hanya untuk satu ramuan kecil macam begini buku setinggi lima puluh senti pun kau bawa? Ya, itulah Hermione. Seorang perfeksionis setengah mati.

Harry sedang dalam masa pendekatan dengan Ginny, dan Ron tengah berlatih Quidditch mati-matian di lapangan. Hal itu membuat Hermione merasa tak enak mengganggu mereka. Bukan apa-apa, sih. Tapi kalau kegiatan kegemaran mereka diganggu, ia juga yang kena imbasnya. Seperti sekarang, gadis ini masih memasuki masa detensi dengan larangan menggunakan tongkat sihir diluar pelajaran. Apalagi kalau bukan karena dua ekor sahabatnya itu? Kenapa? Ya… karena keluar malam. Semestinya Hermione tak dihukum. Ia masih Gamekeepers, ingat?

Namun karena Filch yang memergoki mereka, lain lagi ceritanya.

Hermione mendengus mengingat kedua sahabatnya itu. Dibilang bukan sahabat, ya enggak. Dibilang sahabat ya…

Gimana, ya?

Setelah mengatur posisi kursinya sedemikian rupa sehingga ia dalam posisi paling mengenakkan untuk mengerjakan tugas, Hermione meraih pena bulunya dan mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari buku Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut-nya.

.

.

.

Tak ada.

Hoy, dia tidak bercanda. Buku Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut-nya tidak ada! Hilang! Lenyap!

Dan disaat-saat seperti inilah ingin sekali bibir merah gadis itu mengeluarkan rutukan-rutukan kesal pada para professor di luar sana. Di mana pula tongkatnya ketika ia membutuhkannya?

Tap. Tap.

"Mencari ini?"

Hermione menoleh. Surai cokelatnya bergerak bersamaan dengan tertolehnya kepala.

Di balik kursinya, Cedric Diggory memasang wajah nyengir tanpa dosa seraya menyodorkan sebuah buku tebal bersampul ungu muda, yang jelas adalah buku yang kini sedang dicari-cari si empunya.

"Kau!"

Satu gerakan, dan buku itu terlepas dari genggaman Cedric Diggory. Hermione membuka sampulnya, dan dengan lega membaca inisial "H.J.G." di halaman pertama buku tersebut.

Cedric masih saja nyengir ketika Hermione menengadah padanya.

"Kenapa bisa ada padamu?"

"Oh?" Cedric menelengkan kepala. "Aku melihatnya di pintu perpustakaan, lalu kulihat halaman pertamanya. Ada inisial H.J.G., kan? Awalnya kukira pemiliknya adalah Hance James George, si murid Ravenclaw itu. Tetapi kemudian, aku ingat kalau namamu punya inisial yang sama, Hermione Jane Granger, bukan?"

Hermione memajukan bibirnya, kesal dengan penuturan palsu sang Hufflepuff di depannya.

"Duh, please, Diggory. Jujur saja, deh. Kau mengambilnya dari atas meja ini saat aku sedang menyelinap ke dalam seksi Ramuan, kan?"

Ouch. Menohok.

Dan pas sasaran.

Senyum masih tak hilang dari wajah rupawan tersebut. "Siapa bilang? Sudah kukatakan kalau aku menemukannya di depan pintu perpustakaan, kan?"

"Kalau kau tak mau berkata jujur, terserahlah." seraya mendengus kesal, Hermione berbalik dan kembali duduk di kursinya semula. Di luar akal sehatnya, Cedric mengikuti dan menarik kursi di seberangnya, turut duduk mengikuti dirinya.

Hermione melotot padanya.

Cedric melemparkan senyum lemah.

"Ngapain sih, kau?" protes Hermione kesal.

"Meyakinkanmu."

"Dalam hal?"

"Perihal buku."

"Ya Tuhan!" Hermione melemparkan telapak tangan pada dahinya, "Kalau hanya itu yang kau inginkan, maka tolong jangan ganggu malamku yang sibuk ini! Kau mau apa, sih?"

"Sudah kubilang, kan?" Cedric memutar bola matanya, lelah melihat reaksi lebay Hermione, "Aku ingin agar kau percaya kalau aku menemukannya di depan pintu… bukan mencurinya dari atas meja."

"Ya, ya, ya. Jadi sekarang, kau ingin agar aku berterima kasih sambil tersujud-sujud dan berurai air mata karena terharu dan bahagia melihatmu mengembalikan bukuku, heh?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau tadi nyaris saja melakukannya."

"Kau ini!"

"Kenapa? Aku tampan, kan? Hei, dan apa yang harusnya kau katakana pada orang yang telah menolongmu, hm?"

"Tam- apa? Kau ini minta tampar, bukan tampan!" rona merah karena marah muncul di wajah pucat Hermione. Sungguh, berdebat dengan si _Prince Charming_ Hufflepuff ini justru akan memicu penyakit darah tingginya. Heh, siapa yang tahu kalau si sosok menawan asal Hufflepuff ini bisa menjadi orang dengan level menyebalkan akut yang berpotensi memotong separuh umurnya?

Dan Hermione masih ingin hidup tenang, terima kasih. Maka, bukanlah salah langkah kalau ia segera mengalah. Now. Dan tugas Ramuannya juga belum selesai.

"Baiklah, Cedric Diggory," desis Hermione tajam. "Kuucapkan terima kasih karena telah menemukan bukuku, dan kutarik segala tuduhanku bahwa kau telah mencurinya. Sekarang, apa memangnya yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu?"

Cedric tersenyum lebar. Tepat sasaran.

"Baiklah." tangannya bergerak menuju saku jubahnya. "Aku ingin… ini."

Dan mata hazel itu mengernyit melihat sosok jajanan stik panjang berlapis krim merah jambu berperisa stroberi di depannya.

"… Pocky?"

Cedric mengangguk. Hermione menatapnya heran.

"Sepertinya baru setengah hari yang lalu kau mengajak Ron makan pocky, ya?"

Rona merah menghiasi wajah Cedric. "Itu bukan kemauanku! Itu karena desakan sub-mission-"

"Oh? Jadi kau mengajakku main pocky game ini juga karena desakan sub-mission, begitu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!"

"Apa sajalah, Cedric. Jangan dekati aku dulu sekarang. Aku sedang sibuk."

"Kenapa? Semenit saja takkan membunuh, kok."

"Kenapa memaksa sekali?"

"Karena aku… aargh!" teriak Cedric frustasi, namun ia segera menjaga image-nya kembali begitu mata tajam Madam Pince terarah padanya.

Hermione menatap bungkus kotak yang tadi diletakkan Cedric di atas meja, lalu mengambilnya sebatang dan menggigitnya. "Begini saja, kenapa? Aku bisa makan sebatang penuh. Ogah rasanya kalau hanya bisa makan separuh. Lagipula ak- APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, DEMI CELANA MERLIN!"

Ditengah-tengah cerama Hermione, Cedric bangkit dari kursinya dan memajukan tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa meraih ujung pocky yang satunya dengan mulutnya, lantas menggigitnya. Pocky tersisa setengah, dan Hermione terpaksa memakan sisanya.

"Gila!" teriak Hermione seraya melemparkan pandangan marah pada sosok pemuda yang malah memandangnya dengan tanpa rasa bersalah. "Itu tadi! TaditaditaditaditadiSIALAN KAU DIGGORY!"

Cedric buru-buru menunduk, bersembunyi di bawah meja ketika sebuah ensiklopedia rauan melayang ke arahnya, dengan sukses mengenai ujung rambutnya. Hermione yang marah menendang perut pemuda itu dengan kakinya. Cedric terpekik kecil, lantas bangkit kembali dan berlari menuju rak-rak buku. Seraya mengumpat kesal, Hermione menyambar sebuah buku lagi dan melemparkannya, namun hanya mengenai sebuah rak buku (yang langsung menjatuhkan beberapa bukunya), sementara Cedric berlari menjauh.

Malam itu, malam yang harusnya tenang dan diisi dengan irama lembut goresan pena pada sebuah gulungan perkamen panjang, diganti dengan teriakan-teriakan, umpatan, pekikan kesakitan, dan tawa dalam ruang perpustakaan yang cukup luas itu.

Baru ketika Cedric terpojok, dengan Hermione dan buku diktat Sejarah Sihir (yang luar biasa tebalnya, bahkan mengalahkan novelnya sendiri) di tangannya, buku itu sudah hampir melayang dan berpotensi membuat kepala Cedric benjol permanen ketika sebuah suara berat nan licin terdengar dari balik bahu Hermione.

"BERANINYA KALIAN MENGACAUKAN PERPUSTAKAAN! DIGGORY! GRANGER! AKAN KULAPORKAN KALIAN PADA FILCH! DETENSI DAN POTONGAN POIN ASRAMA! KELUAR KALIAN DARI SINI! KELUAAAAR!"

Dan dua sosok siswa dari asrama yang berbeda itu pun tampak tergopoh-gopoh kabur dari perpustakaan sebelum Madam Pince melayangkan beberapa mantra pada mereka.

Cedric tersenyum ceria, berlawanan dengan Hermione yang merengut masam.

Yah, biarpun nyawanya nyaris saja direnggut oleh tongkat sihir Madam Pince malam ini, namun setidaknya ia telah berhasil dengan sub-mission ketiganya: makan pocky dengan Hermione!

.

.

[Finish]

* * *

**C/A**: Wih, dalam waktu seminggu (lebih), akhirnya selesai juga fic oneshot satu ini! ^^ Mungkin Pocky Day udah lewat, ya. Udah nyaris sepuluh hari yang lalu. Tapi tak apalah. Oh, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang yang ini? Saya ngetiknya agak terburu-buru, jadi tolong maklumi kalau ada typo, ya. Anda tunjukkan sekalian typo-nya juga nggak apa. Saya dengan senang hati akan mengedit :)

-Omake-

**Hermione**: Duh, Diggory! Tugas Ramuanku belum jadi, gara-gara kau dan Pocky konyolmu itu!

**Cedric: ***nyengir* Hehe. Iya, ciyuus?

Bletak!

**Hermione**: *Mengangkat kursi yang barusan menimpa kepala Cedric* Rasain!

-End-

Oke, itu omake paling gaje yang pernah saya buat...

Terima kasih sebelumnya! Reviewnya boleh?

~Rheyna Rosevelt


End file.
